1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic electronic device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, an organic electronic device including a bulk heterojunction active layer and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of organic electronic devices that may be fabricated into a non-volatile, higher speed, lower cost, and flexible device, compared to the existing inorganic electronic devices, has increased. Recently, performance of an organic electronic device has been proven to be an important element of an electronic device, e.g., a smart card, an RFID tag, and/or an active matrix display, which is inexpensive, flexible, and portable. The organic electronic device may be integrated into the existing inorganic semiconductor integrated circuit system to fabricate an analog circuit, a digital logic circuit, and a memory. Accordingly, there are increasing demands for an organic electronic device having higher integration and formed by a simplified process.